미궁의 대저택
수수께끼 저택은 호연지방 110번도로에 위치한다. 이 집의 주인인 수수께끼 대왕은 지나가는 여행자들에게 수수께끼 도전을 제안하고 있다. 게임 방식은 그의 집 뒤에 있는 미궁에서 탈출로를 찾는 것이다. 물론, 성공하면 보상이 뒷 따른다. 지형 게임은 크게 세 파트로 나뉜다. 첫번째는, 첫번째 방에 숨어 있는 수수께끼 대왕을 찾는 것이다. 방에 처음 들어가면, 작고 짧은 반짝임이 대왕이 숨은 곳을 알려준다. 하지만, 두번째 부터 방에 다시 들어가면 반짝임은 없으니, 어떤 도움도 없이 대왕을 찾아야 한다. 대왕을 찾으면, 벽에 족자로 가린 숨은 통로를 통해 보다 큰 뒷방으로 갈 수가 있다. 각각에 방에는 여러 장치와 미로로 구성이 되어 있다. 또한, 도구와 미로를 해매는 트레이너들도 보인다. 플레이어는 미로에서 암호를 찾고, 두번째 족자 앞으로 가야한다. 암호를 입력하면 수수께끼 대왕이 있는 방으로 갈 수 있게 된다. 대왕은 찾으면 보상을 받고 지름길을 통해 바깥으로 나올 수 있다. 루비, 사파이어와 에메랄드는 장치들은 차이가 없으나, 방의 구조가 약간 씩 차이 난다. 미로의 코스 뿐만 아니라, 도구, 트레이너, 암호 두루마리 등이 각기 다른 장소에 위치한다. 그러나, 위치만 틀리고 모든 버전에서 도구와 트레이너는 차이가 없다. 첫번째 방에서 수수께끼 대왕이 숨는 지점도 차이가 있다. 플레이어는 체육관 배지를 얻을때 마다 도전할 수 있다. 그러나, 마지막 도전은 사천왕을 물리쳐야 가능하다. |} 에서는 마지막 수수께끼를 완료하면, 2 개의 텐트 중에 하나를 선택할 수 있다. 수수께끼 '수수께끼 1' 첫번째 도전은 간단한 미로이다. 풀베기로 나무를 베어 넘기고 진행하면 된다. '도구' '트레이너' '수수께끼 2' 두번째 도전은 발판 스위치를 찾아 구멍들을 덮어서 이동해야 한다. '도구' '트레이너' '수수께끼 3' 세번째 도전은 빨간문과 파란문으로 채워져 있다. 스위치를 밟으면 모든 빨간문이 열리고, 파란문이 닫힌다. 다시 한번 스위치를 밟으면 파란문이 열리고, 빨간문이 닫힌다. 입구와 어떤 스위치들은 바위에 의해 가려져 있는데 바위깨기를 이용해서 진행하면 된다. '도구' '트레이너' '수수께끼 4' 네번째 도전은 괴력으로 밂수 있는 바위로 채워졌다. '도구' '트레이너' '수수께끼 5' The fifth puzzle is a sequence of robots (mechadolls) that will ask the player questions of escalating difficulty. Answering correctly allows advance, a wrong answer sends him or her back to the start of the room. The riddles asked are chosen randomly each time the player enters the room, or they are sent back to the entrance. In Ruby and Sapphire the questions are: *One of these Pokémon uses . Which one is it? ( ) *One of these Pokémon is not found on . Which one is it? ( ) *One of these Pokémon is not of the type. Which one is it? ( ) *The Devon Researcher was looking for what Pokémon in Petalburg Woods? ( ) *Which of these Pokémon was chasing Prof. Birch? ( ) *Which costs more? Three s or one ? (Super Potion) *Sell one and buy one . How much money remains? (Nothing) *Sell one Escape rope and buy one . How much remains? ($175) *Do one and cost more than one ? (They will cost less.) *Rustboro Gym Leader Roxanne used a . Was it male or female? (♀) *In Dewford Hall, were there more men or women? (Males) *The first trainer in Dewford Gym was male or female? (Female) *How many signs are there in Lilycove City? (8) *How many people give you berries at the Pretty Petal Flower Shop? (1) *How many bikes does Rydel have on display outside his cycle shop? (8) In the questions are: *One of these Pokémon is not of the type. Which one is it? ( ) *One of these Pokémon does not use Leech Life. Which one is it? ( ) *One of these Pokémon is not found on . Which one is it? ( ) *Which of these Pokémon did Team Aqua use in Petalburg Forest? ( ) *Which of these Pokémon did Wally borrow from your father? ( ) *Which of these Pokémon was chasing Prof. Birch? ( ) *In Prof. Birch's bag, there were three Pokémon. Which one was at the right? ( ) *Do one and cost more than one ? (They will cost less) *Which costs more? Three s or one ? (Burn Heal) *In the , how many girl students were there? (1) *In Lavaridge Town, were there more elderly men or elderly women? (Elderly men) *In Seashore House, were there more men or women? (Male) *On the Cycling Road, how many s were there? (8) *In 's Pokémon Fan Club, how many Pokémon were there? (3) *In Fortree City, how many tree houses were there? (6) There are no items or trainers in this room. '수수께끼 6' The sixth room is full of flipping gates like those found in Fortree Gym, but arranged in a more confusing pattern. As with Fortree, the player must walk through the gates in certain combinations to advance through the room. '도구' '트레이너' Items }} Trainers '수수께끼 7' The seventh room is filled with spinners similar to Mossdeep Gym. The player must navigate the maze of spinners and pull switches to change their directions to advance through the room. In Pokémon Emerald, the room is instead full of trainers standing on spinners that rotate when switches are triggered, due to Mossdeep Gym being redesigned for Emerald. Items }} Trainers Emerald exclusive trainers: |1|358|Chimecho|♀|41|None}} |1|202|Wobbuffet|♀|41|None}} '수수께끼 8' The eight room is divided into two areas, an upper and lower area. Both are made up primarily of polished floors lined with pots. Stepping on the polished floor will send the playing sliding across it until they hit an obstacle. The player must navigate their way across both floors to conquer Trick Master's final challenge. After the player talks to the Trick Master, he will leave. A Nugget can be found under his cushion. Items }} }} Trainers |2160|2|305|Lairon|♀|45|None|310|Manectric|♀|45|None}} 모습 수수께끼 저택 입구.png|수수께끼 저택 입구방 수수께끼 저택 마지막 방.png|수수께끼 대왕이 있는 방 수수께끼 저택 우회로.png|입구방으로 가는 지름길 모습 이야깃거리 * 각각의 두루마리에는 수수께끼 대왕에 대한 찬사가 적혀있다(수수께끼 대왕은 멋지다. 수수께끼 대왕은 영리하다. 수수께끼 대왕은 모두가 탐낸다. 수수께끼 대왕은 끝내준다. 수수께끼 대왕은 천재다. 수수께끼 대왕은 내 삶이다. 수수께끼 대왕을 안고싶다. 수수께끼 대왕을 사랑한다). * 5번째 수수께끼의 방의 모양이 특이하다. 루비와 사파이어에서는 물음표(?''') 모양 이고, 에메랄드에서는 두 개의 느낌표(!!''') 모양이다. These punctuation mark arrangements tie in with the trivia-based nature of the 5th puzzle. ----